Floating docks made from an assembly of similar dock units are well known. Each dock unit is typically made of a floating body, sometimes topped by a cover providing a walking surface. A passage between the cover and the floating body for different networks of cables or piping (i.e., under the floor of such floating docks) may be provided. Because the cover provides the walking surface, it is very important that it be securely attached to the floating body so that it does not shift position or rock when being walked upon, which could cause serious injuries to the person walking on the dock. Also, the attachments have to withstand efforts generated by accessories fixed to the cover, such as a base for delivering water or electricity, a mooring device, a fishing rod support, or a bench.
However, fixing the cover on the floating body proves not to be straightforward. Indeed, attachments should not substantially protrude too much from the walking surface so as to not cause a risk of tripping, while not being too recessed so as to accumulate water. Moreover, such attachments often comprise screws inserted in threaded receptacles integrated in the floating body. These threaded receptacles add complexity and cost in production today. Hence, such attachments often add costs, parts and complication to the dock.
There is therefore a need for improved dock units and for floating docks including such dock units.